bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XL
Great! Now there's only a few more parts until...*ahem* I mean er *mumble mumble*...PLANNING! "Something is wrong." Kajah said. Will looked at the god curiously. "Problem?" he asked. Kajah's red eyes dimmed at he concentrated. "Not sure. Winter may be in danger." Kajah said finally. "Winter's always in danger." Rowgen said. "True. True." Kajah said and fell silent. There was a sudden rumbling that shook the ground under their feet. "Woah!" Eze said. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Hadaron said. "You're not the only one." Rowgen agreed. Far away, they heard a loud roar. "It sounds mad." Lario said. A roar even louder than the first followed by a loud pounding. "Make that very mad." Darvanshel said. "Shall we go towards it or away?" Rowgen said. "The path to Palymna is towards it." Will said. "Then we don't have a choice. Let's move." Hadaron said. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Hey. Wake up..." "Don't want to..." "To bad. Wake up. The world needs you." "Can the world wait?" "Unfortunately, no. Now wake up!" Winter opened his eyes but he wasn't in the Spirit World Palymna. He actually wasn't sure where he was. "Where am I?" "Don't ask. It's way to confusing." Winter turned to Chaos, his old friend. "Where've you been?" he asked. "Not important. You're almost dead. Few things can save you now. Sefia and Kikuri are trying to keep your physical body alive but unless you fix the spirit...?" "The body won't heal. What's the problem?" "I told you that if you run out of steel energy you would start draining your life force. You drained a ton of it, there's only a sliver left, so to speak." "What do I have to do?" Chaos sighed. "Nothing. It's what do I have to do." "What?" "The power cosmic is amazing. It derives from the northern lands, where magic is uncultured and uncontrolled." Chaos pulled a silver ring off his finger, one Winter had never noticed before. He flipped it at Winter. He caught it and gasped as it burned. The ring glowed brighter and the burn intensified. "What I find most amazing about humans is their ability to adapt. Put on the ring." Winter slipped it on his finger with difficulty. "I told you that I wielded the power cosmic. I never said the power was mine." Chaos winked, "Good luck." Winter sat up with a start and rammed into Sefia's face. "Ouch! Calm down there!" Sefia said with a laugh. "You're alive!" "I guess I am." Winter said, massaging his nose. "You still look like hell." Kikuri said flatly. "Thanks." Winter said dryly. "Where'd you get that ring?" Sefia asked. Winter looked at the silver ring on his finger. "Not sure but I think it was a dream." Winter said. "Don't worry about it. Weird things always happen to the heroes." Sefia said. Winter stood up. Despite what Kikuri said, his wounds were healed and he felt reenergized. It felt like he had more power than before. "I think we should get going. If Cardes left then he's with Maxwell and they're probably going to wake Zevalhua the Supreme." Winter said. "And that's a problem." Kikuri said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sefia said. Together they approached the gate to Palymna. "Back to the real world." Winter said. Category:Blog posts